jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metriacanthosaurus
Edit 2015-03-05 This is the rationale behind this edit: *The introduction should be about the animal itself, rather than its discovery and scientific controversies. *The introduction should be based on descriptions in existing JP media. *I found a nicer quote of Holtz about the Yangchuanosaurus mixe-up. *Game information should be about the official material. Any dinosaur can be modded into Operation Genesis. *I do not think we should add speculation about Jurassic World. Just wait until it is released. I will lock this article because everything there is to know about this animal is in their. It will only attract vandals and JW-speculists. Feel free to criticise this. BastionMonk (talk) 08:47, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Fusion Nowhere in the Jurassic Park franchise is a creature named "Metriacanthosaurus" appearing on screen. I think that this article should be fused with the Yangchuanosaurus article. It was this dinosaur that was revered to in the film. BastionMonk (talk) 14:30, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, but the Velociraptor was an obvious Deinonychus Edaphosaurus (talk) 16:49, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Exactly. We also see Metriacanthosaurus shown as an embryo in the cryo-tubes. It's a nomenclature issue in the same way of the Raptors and Tapejara. Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) 21:32, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your response. Now I know it is worth while to explain my motivations in more dept. BastionMonk (talk) 16:35, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I don't want this fusion because of the "nomenclature issue". I've no intentions for fusing Homalocephale with Pachycephalosaurus. What does bother me is that this article is very short. The only thing there is to say about Metriacanthosaurus is that its name appear in the Isla Nublar Cold Storage Room. Therefore, this article will be a permanent stub. The same can be said about Yangchuanosaurus. The only thing that can be said about that dinosaur is that it appears in JP3: Park Builder. That article will also stay a permanent stub. On most wikis characters that can be fully described in a single sentence don't get a separate article. They are stored on articles like "Minor characters in X". In the past, I have chosen to give every species its own article. However, I'd take any excuse to fuse stub articles. I rather have one article than two stubs. For these reasons I have, in the past, fused Seisomosaurus with Diplodocus and Brontosaurus with Apatosaurus. Therefore, I propose that we store the "Metriacanthosaurus" information in the Yangchuanosaurus article. However, if Metriacanthosaurus will appear in any new JP media, I'm more than willing to give Metriacanthosaurus its own article again. BastionMonk (talk) 16:35, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :Merge them as long as Metricanthosaurus gets name priority, as that is what is said in JP media Edaphosaurus (talk) 17:06, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :What Edapho said. Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) 00:39, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::So, you guys say that you only support merging if we put the "Yanguanosaur" info here, instead of the other way round? BastionMonk (talk) 09:24, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Basically, unless it is easier to rename the Yanguanosaurus article Metricanthosaurus Edaphosaurus (talk) 17:47, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Skull in JP:TG? The article says that the Skull of Metriacanthosaurus appeared on a poster in Jurassic Park: The Game. Does anyone know where? Is it in this picture? BastionMonk (talk) 09:30, November 8, 2013 (UTC) It resembles the hypothetical restoration of a Metriacanthosaurus ( based on a Yangchuanosaurus and a Sinraptor), only quite longer and slightly off. Despite the small innacuracies, this may be a Metri.EnriqueLabrada (talk) 00:04, November 9, 2013 (UTC)